


White Lies and White Lines

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy is Not Nice, Everyone is high, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Protected Sex, Ravenclaw Reader, Smut, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Underage use of Cigarettes, bisexual reader, pureblood reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Since Professor Snapes installment as headmaster, purebloods have had it so easy, you can get away with anything now - Draco uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	White Lies and White Lines

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i wouldn't write draco for a lil while but super rich kids by frank ocean rlly just inspired me  
> set during book 7/movie 7 so some themes are a little dark - maybe four months before the battle??
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!  
> if you'd like to request anything my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass

"Father is stupid for sending me back here. It's crawling with mudbloods." Draco whined, swinging back the skinny bottle of fire whisky. 

"You'd think they'd steer clear now that Dumbledore's gone." Blaise chuckled, taking Draco's empty bottle and spinning it on the floor in front of him. 

Pansy's quip was next, "Thank Merlin the old man finally bit it. We're like royalty around here now. Isn't that right, Y/N?"

You chewed your gum absentmindedly. "Finally we're getting the power we deserve. Too bad I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Too bad? You're the brains here, Y/N." Blaise chuckled again.

"Not just the brains, according to Draco." You smirked, holding a smoldering gaze with Draco. 

"Oh? Is that right, Y/L/N?" 

You nodded, focusing your eyes away from Draco's and onto the spinning bottle. Pansy stopped it abruptly. "How's about a game of spin the bottle?" You shrugged, Draco seemed more uninterested now, and Blaise just seemed eager to get a snog. "Come on! It's not like we can do anything!" She had a point, the remainder of Slytherin house had been forced into the Great Hall for the welcome back feast, and the four of you remained cooped up in the common room. 

You were draped over a couch, head lolling back. Pansy sat by your hips on the floor, legs crossed. Draco was sat, legs unfurled by a circular coffee table and Blaise was on a deep green armchair by the fire. "If we're doing this, I'm gonna need a joint." You huffed, sitting up and knocking Pansy's shoulders as you fished around for your bag. 

Once you were set up, joint dangling between your nimble fingers Pansy spun the bottle first. Without fail it landed on Blaise, and so the make outs began. You offered Draco a hit, to which he obliged. White smoke floated from his nostrils and mouth, and you watched eagerly. No matter what he did, he made it look effortless and flawless. Instead of passing it back to you he sent it Pansy's way while Blaise spun the green bottle on the coffee table. 

"Ahh, Y/N. Come 'ere." You obliged, standing up from your seat to make a few long strides over to him. You only bent down to kiss him, angling his chin up with your manicured hand. "Tease," He commented when you stood back up, kicking the bottle over to where you sat. 

When it landed on Parkinson next to you, you reached for the blunt, sucking deeply as warm smoke filled your lungs. You moved quickly so that you could catch Parkinsons lips before the smoke was exhaled. The kiss went on for a moment longer than it should have, and you slipped a moan into Pansy's mouth. "Putting on a show are we girls?" Draco's voice was gravelly. This caused you to break the kiss, face being flooded by white-grey smoke. 

"Only if you're watching, Malfoy." You wriggled your eyebrows, settling yourself down beside Pansy. 

Pansy spun and landed on Draco. They shared a quick kiss as you watched intently, bringing the joint to your lips once again. Draco spun and got Blaise, to which he promptly spun again and got Pansy. You took another drag, rolling your eyes when a sharp moan penetrated the air. The cycle went on again and again until the blunt in your hand was almost a butt, and you had your hand on the bottle. When it stopped you followed the neck of the bottle to see where it pointed, directly at Draco. You stood up, a little wonky on your knees as you walked. Draco lent his head back watching you with hooded sockets. Once you approached him you were on your knees, just above him, lips almost touching. 

Blaise and Pansy behind you made an excuse and quickly shuffled out of the room, leaving you two alone. You brought the blunt to your lips and inhaled. With tentative movements you glanced down at Draco's lips before you connect yours to his. You whined sharply as the kiss deepened, and when you pulled back your face was full of that same white smoke from earlier. 

"She's all done," You squished the remainder of the now unsmokeable joint into the stone floor. 

"It may be, but I'm not." Draco surged his head up to reconnect your lips and you moved your hips forward so that you were straddling him. You rocked your hips into his and were pleasantly surprised when you felt a certain hardness press up into your thigh. 

"You really enjoyed the show then, hmm?" He didn't look pleased when you'd broken the kiss, and only now looked disappointed, his brows raising. 

"You know the answer. I'm not spelling it out for you."

You rolled your eyes, sitting back on his knees, resting. A quick hand in your hair made you shiver though, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Draco's hand gripped your hair tight, pulling you to where he wanted you. 

"Of course not, Draco." You pouted. You were both as bad as each other when it came to this - dare you say toxic. One look in his eyes and you would fall to the ground, swooning, not like he cared. It was always either strictly friends or strictly fuck buddies, there was no in between. Part of you loved that, but the relationship was _so_ draining. 

It had been placed on top of your shoulders, just like everything else was. The rumor that Draco was meant to kill Dumbledore had only roused further suspicion he was a Death Eater over the summer, and you'd attempted to be there for him. You were also one of the first Ravenclaws to publicly side with Draco and the growing population of Death Eaters within Hogwarts. Your family had partly disowned you for this and you faced scrutiny from your peers, taking solace in the damp dungeons where the silver trio increased to a quadruple. 

The hand in your hair tightened further, bringing you back to reality. You looked up at him through your eyelashes all innocently. "Think our times up, Draco. You've gotta spin the bottle again."

He cocked his head, but let go of your hair. "Go on then, don't keep me waiting." 

With trembling hands you spun the bottle, to which it landed on where Blaise had been sitting. "Oh! Guess we'll have to go get Blaise then." You stood up, holding out your hand for Draco to grab. He refused it and stood up on his own, but quickly stepped into your bubble of personal space. 

"That won't be necessary, Y/N." You gulped, nodding, avoiding his eyes. "Go on, I expect you undressed by the time I get to you." He taunted, nodding toward the boys dormitory. 

A surge of insolence fired through you and you dropped your slytherin robes in a pile next you. Mocking his tone just prior you still maintained a real innocence. "I don't think that will be necessary, Draco."

"Don't test me." He watched as you unbuttoned your skirt, beginning to slide it off in front of him, bodies only inches away from each other. 

"But I'm not testing you, Draco, I'm only doing what you asked. I'm being good for you. I'm your good girl, am I not?" You stepped out of your skirt once it hit the floor. You could hear a growl come from his throat, and it only spurred you on further. You made quick work on your shirt, pulling it off in haste instead of unbuttoning it. 

"I said go. Do not test me." You sighed, admitting defeat and picking your clothes up and trudging off to Draco's room. There was no one else within the common room so you felt no other pair of eyes on your body as you walked. You pushed the door open and flung your clothes around his room. "I know you did not just make a mess of my room, Y/N."

You rolled your eyes right in front of him, to which he tangled his right hand around your throat, squeezing hard. You gasped at the sudden lack of air, still able to mumble out his name, voice suppressed. "More eye rolling too? You really are looking for it tonight." When he released your throat your hands came up to clutch at your throat. As you attempted to regain the control of your breathing you heard the shuffling of fabric. Turning your head you saw that Draco stood by his bed, awaiting your next move.

You came around to touch his abdomen, fingers tracing along the scars he'd received last year, _fucking Potter_. "How do you want me, Draco?"

"Face down, ass up." He was gruff and unloving. Even though his voice held the pretense of drug use he could still command a room, holding dominance in a room of people pleasers. 

"Yes, sir." You said, barely above a whisper. You climbed onto the bed, and whilst you were still on your knees you managed to unhook your bra. You did try to take your underwear off, but one of Draco's large palms pressed you down before you could. You were completely unaware of what he was doing behind you, so when you felt the nip of his teeth against the flesh of your ass you were largely surprised, crying out in shock. 

A rough hand came to massage the spot where he had bit you, "Good girl." He muttered. That was enough to make you whine. "You're built on praise, aren't you, Y/N?" You nodded furiously. "Use your words." 

"Yes, sir." 

You could feel his smirk burn into your back. Draco kept one hand steady on your ass, and the other was used to pinch the bottom of your underwear, letting it snap back once he released it. You whined again, a mess when he hadn't even done anything but grind up against you and kiss you. Removing his hand from your ass all of his attention was now on the wet heat between your legs. 

"Shall I snap these?" He pondered aloud, though you knew he was going to do as he pleased, only entertaining your ideas for a short joke. "Hmm, pet? Should I rip this flimsy fabric apart?" 

"They were expensive, Draco please-" There was a loud rip of lace and silk suddenly. Draco threw part of the underwear over your shoulder, and slipped the remaining underwear off. 

"Pity." You bit your lip, hips rolling when you felt his breath against you. "But what's my title, pet?"

"Sir, I'm sorry sir." A firm slap landed itself on your ass, and you wriggled against the bed's green silk cover.

"Remember it next time." 

Draco's next move was to open you up, but knowing his irritability and self-serving nature you half expected him to fuck you with no preparation. Needless to say you were pleasantly surprised when two of his fingers were swallowed by your warm pussy. Though you'd prefer if he was more gentle with you, you knew asking for it would get you a punishment, right off the bat. 

You whined when he began to scissor you, adding a third finger to the mix, causing your eyes to roll back involuntarily. Draco continued his pace, getting sloppier and sloppier as if he didn't care, and you knew that he didn't. When he removed his fingers entirely to attempted to suppress a moan, but it came out strangled. Draco wiped his fingers on the bedsheet below him after he used your excess juices to wet himself, pumping his length a few times. 

Draco used one hand to steady himself, using it as leverage on your ass and the other reached up to pull your hair, curving your back at a _horrible_ angle. He thrusted blindly, skin making contact with skin. When his tip had entered you, you finally heard him groan, guttural and primal. "So tight for me, Y/N, so good."

You keened at the limited praise he gave you, eyes closing as he sheathed himself fully inside of you. Similar to the pace of his fingers, Draco's thrusts were sloppy at best, if you ever brought it up again he'd claim it was the weed slowing him down. It was a pleasant feeling though, that Draco might be gentler with you tonight. 

There was an occasional snap of his hips though, and the tight grip he kept in your hair let you know that he _was not_ going to be gentle, no matter how much you prayed. "Hear that, Y/N, those sounds, _fuck_ , you're so wet, so sloppy." He rambled, voice gruff. It was true, your pussy squelched around his every thrust. "Gods, Y/N, wanna pump you fucking full," _Thank Merlin you were on the potion_ you thought as he continued his arousal-clouded tangent. 

"Fuck, dadd- sir, I meant sir." You whined as he halted completely, stilling his entire body. You heard him gulp thickly. 

"No, say it." You'd really dug yourself a hole now. He would literally never let you live this down if you announced to him that you had a fucking daddy kink. "I'm waiting."

What was it going to be? Cave and call him daddy like you so desperately wanted or clamp your lips tight and save your reputation? When he slammed his hand down onto your ass it automatically slipped past your lips, causing you to whine sharply, " _Daddy!_ Fuck!" 

Something switched inside of him, when he resumed his thrusts they were not longer sloppy and messy but exact and direct. This wasn't just about his pleasure now, he wanted to get you off too. The head of his cock slammed into you, and if you could be bruised internally you were sure it was going to happen because of this. 

"Yeah, shit, baby girl, keep saying that." You peered over your shoulder to see him focused on your ass, pace unrelenting as lust consumed his pupils. 

You moaned and whined at the same time. "Daddy, please, please! _Oh! Shit!I"_

One of your hands came to cover your mouth, slightly embarrassed by the sounds that exited your throat, about how aroused and explicit they sounded. Draco pounded into you from behind, skin slapping against skin violently. His hands would also occasionally slap your behind, massaging the flesh to sooth it before the next hit. 

"Gonna cum, baby girl, shit, Y/N." He grunted above you, his hips snapping more ferociously, enticing you. Pleasure was building up in your lower abdomen, like a firework about to burst. 

"Please," You began to beg, scrunching the sheets below you into the balls of your fists. "Daddy - Sir, _please_." You used any nickname you could, bearing yourself to him, a complete act of submission in order to get your fix of pleasure. 

With one last grunt Draco emptied himself inside of you, thrusting through both of your orgasms. When he released your hips you sunk further into the bed, exhausted. You closed your eyes for a split second, basking in the afterglow of sex. You rolled your entire body around so that you were on your back. By the door Draco was still stark naked, cock wet and red, bending over one of his trunks, digging around for something. 

When he reveled yet another muggle substance you weren't exactly surprised. He brought a cheap-looking cigarette to his lips and lit the end of it, with shitty wandless magic, taking a drag like he was a forty-year old married man. "Y/N if I find that my cum's stained my bedsheets you'll pay dearly." 

You sighed, crawling off his bed, making sure you didn't leave anything behind. You gathered your clothes in one arm and began to mask your naked body. "Never change, Malfoy." You passed by him on the way out, he stunk of sweat and sex, and you were almost certain you'd see Parkinson leave in the same state in a few hours, blissed out physically but emotionally drained. That was the Malfoy way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cut out the first part of this fic because it didn't jell to my liking but just know i was gonna have draco do a line of coke on the hogwarts express


End file.
